drinny TRUTH OR DARE
by writingismyesc4pe
Summary: so this is my first fanfic EVER it's a small drinny oneshot and i just wrote it because i always thought that ginny would be the one to break draco's cowardly personality


The clock struck 11:59 on Christmas Eve.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. The words rang in her ears. _I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley!_ She'd only ever heard the words come from Harry, but Harry was miles away being an Auror and had been on the outs with her since they'd never made up after he returned from the Battle. But now the words were spilling from an awkwardly red-faced Draco Malfoy. And without even thinking about it, Ginny crashed her lips down onto Draco's. It felt right, that's all Ginny could comprehend.

See, after the Battle, Ron and Harry left to be Aurors. However, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year and Ginny was already in seventh year. But Draco (and Neville) had returned as well… and Ginny might've made Draco's life hell on Earth after she found out that he left with his parents instead of standing up for Harry and Hogwarts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU SON OF A *****! I ALWAYS HATED YOU, BUT I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE IN YOU THAN THAT! GOD YOU PIG-FACED MALFOYS! YOU SHOULD ALL JUST-" But then Ginny would get cut off by Neville holding her down and Hermione cutting her off. Draco would run away and later Ginny would see him by the lake cursing at himself. Ginny's yelling soon ceased, but Draco kept his distance. That was until the hot-headed redhead decided to start talking to him like a friend the way everyone else did. _He _had_ become nicer._ Ginny thought. _But he's still a Slytherin pig._ The first time he hadn't winced at her talking (yelling and cursing) at him was in the library. He was buried behind some books with his friends while they talked and played with their wands making sure that Madam Pince didn't catch them.

"Hey! Malfoy, get over here would you?" Each word sounded strained and forced. Draco's smile instantly melted away and was replaced by a frozen and stiff line in the middle of his face. "Yeah." He barely opened his mouth when he said that one word.

They went a few shelves over and Ginny finally said, "I'm sorry, Mal… Draco. You're not all that bad anymore, and I can see that, but…" Ginny trailed off when she saw him smile. And then she teased him like she would any other friend. "… but you're still a pig-headed arse!"

"Thanks, Weas… Ginny." He said mocking her.

"Oh shut up! I'm just used to saying Malfoy."

"I know… I'm used to saying Weasley. Old habits die hard, huh?"

She grinned. "Not necessarily."

"Good, because I like the way you say Draco."

Ginny realized that they were only inches apart and then she quickly said, "Well, I'm glad we're friends then. I'd better go."

As time went on, they became best friends. They always hung out together either alone or in groups (but usually alone). However, separately they had both gotten a reputation as a 'player' because Ginny flirted when she talked and Draco was seen with practically every girl at night, so the day before Christmas holidays, their friends had a little fun with them.

"Okay, okay, okay, Hermione you go." Draco said.

"Okaaaaaay. Hmm… Luna? Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She said innocently.

"When was your first kiss?" At this point, Hermione was already a little drunk.

"With Neville this year." Luna was too.

Neville went pink. "Um, Ginny truth or dare?" Luna asked.

"DARE!"

"Of course." Draco laughed.

But this time Neville, Hermione, and Luna bent their heads and created one together. "We dare you," Neville started. And Hermione finished, "the Gryffindor player, to date only _one_ person for a month. Actually, we'll make it easy for you, Christmas break! You have until the 12:00 AM on the 25th. That gives you two weeks. Now your date is going to be none other than the Slytherin player himself!" The three of them laughed. Draco went pink.

"Okay fine, what else?" Ginny asked.

"Whoever falls in love first is the loser!"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah because that's happening! YOU'RE ON!"

The night continued with the four of them laughing and talking, but Draco was suspiciously quiet. Who knows? Maybe he had already lost the bet.


End file.
